


What Happened When She Left

by Jumping_Jess



Category: True Blood
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumping_Jess/pseuds/Jumping_Jess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble about what happens while Sookies away to a few of TB main characters. A small ,smidge of cussin and if you cock your head and squint your eyes theres even a little Sookie/Eric</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happened When She Left

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story for this sight and the only one I have written for the genre, I have however posted this on fanfiction under my handle. I would love feedback, no need to be gentle but please try and tell me what I could do better and not just an all out flame.

Eric

Eric bought her house, business was good. The humane vermin from the fellowship were making problems but nothing that couldn't be handled. Pam thought she was being sneaky, staying so close, watching so carefully always on hand. Afraid of what would happen if she left him and her sudden departure hit was completely misguided of course. He didn't believe she was dead just off with her delicious albeit dangerous Fairy kin.

Pam

Pam was extremely worried about her maker, that bitch Fairy freak had sent him over the edge and now he had feelings, feelings! Sure he was fine at the bar but he flew to her house and that damn cubby hole almost every night...Well it isn't that bad but it was just so small. When she asked why it was so small and why there was only one, he said he didn't want any more changes to the house for when she got back. And besides there was no reason for another cubby. No REASON! Its not like she was even coming back...Not like she`d ever say that to him again, last time she had he`d almost killed her...Her neck still twinged.

Sam

Sam missed her. Best damn waitress he`d ever had and she was such a sweet girl or at least she had been before the vampires. She would have helped him through his anger, instead of him hav`n to turn to other shiffters...Oh well that Luna sure was a pretty piece.

Tara

Tara had left in the middle of the night and had just drove and drove till she was outta gas. She had gone all through Texas just for shits and giggles but now she was fuckin and fightin her way through New Orleans...It felt fuckin amazing gettin lost with people just as lost and fucked up as her...Don't get her wrong she missed a few people especially her, but that girl had brought her problems on herself.

Lafayette

He was finely reachin some sorta stopin place with this magic voodoo shit. He missed her and Tara more than anythin, but him and Jesus were so fuckin in love that some days it was all he could think about. He had asked Jesus to ask that witch women friend of his to look for her in the after life but he said that she hadn't felt nuthin. But he thought that was shit, specially with her hangin around though's scary as fuck vampires.

Jason

He was worry`d sick. His sister was up and gone and Crystals inbred kin was up in Hotshot livin in there own filth. And to make shit worse the State Police had just left. Somthin bout family he didn't even know he had went missin... Lord help Hadley she had up an killed her ex and stole the kid..Lord help him if his sister did ever come back cause he had gone and sold her house to the fancy real estate with all the initials.


End file.
